It is known that, in the past, for brake cylinder devices equipped with a parking spring brake mechanism used during car parking, the brake force of the parking spring brake was configured to be manually released. For example, in the brake cylinder device in Patent Documentation 1, a lock lever (latch member) with a protruding eye nut (pulling eye) is established on one end of the outward side from the cylinder body. The latch member uses the blade tip on the other end to engage with the latch blade of the sleeve member in the clutch means as a transmission mechanism, to regulate the relative position in relation to the second rod piston when the spring brake means is activated. Meanwhile, the latch member is configured so that manual operation pulls the pulling eye in the radial direction of the cylinder body, toward the outward side of the cylinder body, and the engagement between the latch member blade tip and the sleeve member latch blade is released. With this action, the Patent Documentation 1 brake cylinder device is configured so that relative displacement against the second rod piston of the ordinary brake means is allowed, the lock state of the spring brake means is released by the latch member, and the action of the spring brake means is released.
In addition, in the Patent Documentation 1, a brake cylinder device with configuration equipped with a slide pin (latch lock member) is disclosed. The latch lock member is a member for preventing the latch member from returning to its original position and entering a lock state after the pulling eye has been pulled and the lock state of the spring brake means has been released, causing the pulling eye to separate. In this brake cylinder device, the latch lock member is housed in an internal tube (guide part) so that it slides freely in the axial direction. In the latch lock member, an inclined surface that engages with another inclined surface (protruding part) formed on the latch member is formed. When the pulling eye is pulled, the engagement of the latch member protruding part with the inclined surface of the latch lock member is released, and the latch lock member drops. With this action, even if the pulling eye is separated after the lock state is released, the released state of the lock is maintained since the advance of the latch member is impeded by the latch lock member.